


Reboot / Refresh

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil cuddle after spending a full day locked inside the BBC Radio1 Reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot / Refresh

“That was long.” Phil glanced at Dan and broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them on their walk home. After almost seven straight hours with cameras broadcasting their every move, neither had felt like disturbing the calming sound of footsteps hitting the pavement.

“Yeah,” Dan replied and then stopped a moment to cough into his sleeve. “And I probably diseased everyone in the studio.”

“At least it’s over now.” Phil bounded up the steps to their flat two at a time and then waited for Dan to catch up as he trudged behind him. “I’ll make dinner and you can pick what we watch tonight.”

“I still have a video that I need to finish.”

“That’s done, isn’t it?” Phil asked. “You just have to upload it.” 

Dan pulled his laptop out of his bag and searched for the plug as they entered their lounge. “It’s almost done. There are just a couple things—”

“Wait.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hands before he could turn his computer on. “Before you get started, can we just take a minute?”

“I don’t—” Dan started to protest but he was silenced by Phil’s lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

“Dan, please.” Phil looked down at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. “We’ve just spent seven hours with thousands of people watching us. I know you’re stressed out from that. You’re exhausted because you stayed up late working on that video and we had to wake up early. You’re still sick.”

Dan grimaced. “None of that changes anything. I have so much to do.”

“I know. I’m just saying that top priority is taking a few minutes with me to refresh.”

“Refresh? Am I an iPod now?” Dan laughed. “Maybe if I turn my brain off and then back on again, it’ll work better.”

“That is kind of true, you know.”

Phil smiled as he led Dan out of the lounge and to their bedroom. Despite how insane the day had been, it was quiet now and Dan was trailing behind him without putting up a fight, so he was filled with a simple contentment that he knew he didn’t take enough time to appreciate.

He let Dan crawl onto the bed first and watched as he turned on his side, a clear invitation for spooning. Phil obliged his silent request, slipping into bed beside Dan and pressing himself flush against his back. He pulled the duvet over both of them and then wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and curled it up over his chest, hugging him against his body.

“This is nice,” Dan murmured. “Don’t let me fall asleep.”

“I won’t.” Phil gave him another hug from behind and nuzzled his face into Dan’s hair. “We’re just going to take a few minutes. Then I’ll make us something to eat while you finish whatever you’re working on.”

“Okay.”

“Did you have an awful time today?” Phil placed a few kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. Dan stroked Phil’s arm, which was still wrapped protectively around his torso. “I wish we’d had more time alone so I could see if you were doing okay. I tried to take some of the pressure off you.”

“It wasn’t awful.” Dan pulled Phil’s hand up for a moment so he could kiss the back of it. “Whenever I needed a break, you were there to entertain people by bouncing around the room like an idiot.”

“Thanks.” Phil laughed. They fell into silence for a few moments and Phil scooched even closer to press his legs against the back of Dan’s knees.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you tell me when it’s been ten minutes? I want to get up then but I don’t want to have to think about it. I’m going to try to turn my brain off like you said.”

Dan could feel Phil’s smile against the back of his neck. His warm breath tickled as he laughed and it gave Dan goosebumps.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
